Dear Brother
by dark images
Summary: Eyeless Jack misses his old life and can't leave it behind and his younger brother Devin knows it.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked down at his family as they sat around the camp fire, his mother, Catlin, his father, Dalton and his 10 year old brother, Devin. It had been 3 years since Jack's disappearance, Jack may no longer be human and he may not look like he did when they last saw him but he still watched over them, protected them. Jack missed his life but he wouldn't change his new one to get his old one back.

Devin had lost his only brother at the age of 7 but had never given up hope that his brother still lived. Jack was interrupted from his thoughts by his father's voice. "We're gonna go to bed Devin, don't put anymore wood on the fire unless you're sure you'll be up to watch it." Devin nodded and sunk back into his chair happily as his parents went into their tent.

After an hour or so Jack could see Devin fall asleep but the camp fire was still going. Jack shook his head at his brother and climbed down from the tree he was perched in and silently walked over to the fire. He picked up a water bottle and poured it over the fire; he flinched at the loud sizzling sound it caused but Devin didn't move. Once the fire was out Jack draped a blanket over Devin and Devin gripped it tightly curling into a ball in his chair before Jack climbed back into the tree and fell asleep himself.

A bit later Jack woke to the sound of heavy breathing. He looked down to see his brother was no longer in his chair. He followed the sound to see his Devin a few feet down on the tree. Devin had the same love for climbing trees as Jack but Jack was better and had more practice. Devin wore a head lamp to see the tree but it didn't help enough. "Al…most…got…it." Devin whispered to himself as he reached for the nearest branch which was well within Jack's reach; thankfully Devin was too busy to notice Jack. Devin grabbed the branch and pulled himself up to Jack's branch but Jack hand darted to the other side of the tree making sure his brother wouldn't see him. Devin rested on the branch Jack previously occupied and looked out over the beach the forest stopped at. "Hey Jack I know it's been a while but…if you can hear me I just wanted to say hi…again and I miss you, so do mom and dad though they never talk about you anymore unless I bring you up and when I do, they do their best to change the subject as fast as possible. I think it's because they want to save me from the pain of remembering you but talking about you makes me feel better." Devin sighed "I wish you were here with us camping just like it was before, I know you're still alive and I know you watch over me I find little things you leave for me. I wish you would talk to me just say hi something." Jack opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. If he confirmed Devin's suspicions that Jack was indeed still alive then he would want to prove it to others leaving him to be bullied or put in therapy, that or he'd look for Jack and that could be dangerous for the both of them. "I really miss you. I…I hope you know that, but…hey my birthday is tomorrow maybe you could leave me something? You know me best so get what you think I'd like. Ok?" Jack smirked under his mask he already had something for him he'd made it himself. Jack pulled the little wooden token from his pocket he had made it to look like his mask and had added a long cloth string to it so Devin could wear it as a necklace.

Devin climbed down from the tree and Jack took back his spot to watch over them as they slept.

The next morning Devin was the first up and he wrote something down on some paper placed a rock on it and began walking away from the camp site heading deeper into the woods. Jack followed him hopping from tree top to tree top making little noise. Devin stopped at a large tree far from the camp and began climbing. Jack shook his head at him playfully. "Spider monkey." Jack said to himself as he perched himself in a nearby tree just out of Devin's sight. Once Devin found the right branch he stopped but didn't sit down. "I thought about it Jack, and I know, I'm sure you're watching over me, protecting me. So the only way to get you back is to do something stupid." Jack's hear began to pound as Devin looked down from the branch. "At this height if I fall right I'll die once I hit the ground so you have two choices, save me or watch me die." Jack froze as Devin closed his eyes "heh dying on my birthday how ironic." Devin leaned forward and began falling but Jack jumped from his tree catching Devin out of the air but not giving himself enough time to grab branch. Jack turned mid air so Devin would land on top of him before slamming into the ground and sliding a foot or two.

Jack coughed and sputtered heavily the weight of his bother and the force of the impact had shattered his ribs. He would be fine they would heal quickly but it still hurt like hell. "You…" Jack couch rolling over onto his hands and knees gripping his side in pain with one hand "idiot." Jack tried to stand but fell his ribs would take a bit to heal along with his punctured lung. "I knew it! You're alive!"

"Shut up! Someone will hear you." Jack wheezed out his words as he felt air return to his lung. "You just had to know didn't you? What if I weren't there!? What if I was really dead!? You be lying at the bottom of that tree your bones shatters and you head in pieces for mom and dad to find! They lost one son they don't need to lose the other!" Jack stood his ribs now healed enough he would walk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he'd made for Devin. "Happy birthday you little shit." He tossed it to him before walking away. "You're just gonna leave!?"

"That's the plan." Jack leaned against a tree having miss judged on how healed he was. "Don't go you're hurt." Jack chuckled "what? You want me to go back to the camp site and things will go back to the way they were? Don't be stupid Devin. I have my reasons for staying away."

"Then why have you been protecting me? Why didn't you just leave that life behind and leave us alone?"

"I… because I-."

"Because you want things to go back to how they were! And you know it!" Jack pushed himself off the tree and began walking again. "Yeah, at first but once I got passed that? I found I like my life now and I can't get my old one back, I can't go back to school, I can't get my friends back I can't even go to the movies with you."

"Why not!? What is so bad that you can't come home?!"

"I'm not going to tell you that, I want you to remember how I was not how I am now. I'm a monster to people like you now."

"You're not a monster you're my brother!" Jack growled whipping around to his brother "Devin! I just fell from 50 ft up! On my back with you in my arms and lived! On impact I shattered my ribs and damaged a lung but now I'm fine, get away from me!" Jack gripped his side in pain cause by his yelling "well almost fine." Jack flinched at the sound of his name being called "E.J.! where are you!? E.J.!"

"Damn it." Jack cursed under his breath. "Who's E.J.?"

"Me." Jack said turning back and following the voice. "What does it mean? E-J?"

"Doesn't matter." Devin scoffed "I'm not leaving you so you might as well tell me."

"Go back to camping Dev."

"No! Tell me why you won't come-!" Devin froze in his spot and Jack turned to see what cut him off, a grizzly bear. "Shit." Jack cursed under his breath the bear had noticed them and wasn't happy to see them. "Devin, get back please."

"Wh-what are you gonna do?"

"what I do best, protect you."

"that's a bear!"

"I noticed." Jack stretched his ribs had healed enough where he'd have a chance to take down the bear. "Hey!" the bear whipped its head at Jack. "Yeah, you! Come and get it!" The bear growled at Jack before standing on its hind legs "big bear! Very big bear!" the bear roared at him and Jack roared back just as loud. The bear slammed back down and ran at Jack but Jack jumped up and landed on the bears back turned and wrapped his arms around the bear's enormous neck. "hold still!" Jack squeezed as tightly as he could and the bear stood bashing Jack against a tree. Jack screamed in pain as his ribs were again broken. Jack placed his feet against the bear's back and pushed with his feet while pulling with his arms. "come on! break!" Jack was rewarded with a quiet snap and the bear falling to the ground.

Jack rolled off the bear breathing heavily. "oh god worst day ever." Jack said curling into a ball gripping his sides in pain "That was awesome! You just fought a bear! And won!" Devin said excitedly "E.J.! call out!" Devin without thinking called out for him. "Over here!"

"No!" but it was too late Devin had sealed Jack's fate. "I swear to god you have a death wish." Jack sat up and looked over at the approaching figure; Devin froze at the sight of the red and black dog with the evil human smile approaching them. "Hey Smile." Jack said weakly. "what is that thing!?" Devin screamed scooting back. "Dev my dog Smile, Smile my little brother Devin." Smile barked not wanting to speak in front of the young boy before running over. "I'm ok Smile." Smile whimpered sniffing her masters sides "that's a dog!?"

"Sort of." Smile laid down next to Jack helping him heal faster. "she won't hurt you don't worry about it."

"Did you dye its fur that color?! Did you give it human teeth!?"

"No she came that way."

"then I'm gonna worry about it!"

"Dev, there are things about the world that people will tell you don't exist but they do. For example demons and demon hounds. Smile is a demon hound and she follows me a demon." Devin scoffed "You can be a jerk but you're not a demon." Jack chuckled "Don't think so?" Jack sighed. "You wanna know why I can't go back to the way things were?" Jack sat up now fully healed and pushed down his hood; he pulled off his gloves and held them out to Devin. "The day I went missing I…well we don't need to discuss the details but in short what happened that day turned my skin gray."

"well that's easy to cover it up." Jack scoffed "what did they tell you about the scene where they say I went missing?"

"Not much just that it was in a cave in the woods near your collage campus, they said you killed people." Jack nodded "I suppose that wouldn't tell a kid the nastier details. That day I did indeed kill them but…they…they pulled out my eyes and did some other stuff."

"They pulled out your eyes? How can you see me?" Devin asked doubtfully, Jack sighed pulling off his mask. "I wish I knew the answer to that." Devin stiffened at the sight of his brother's face. Jack gave his brother a weak grin exposing his sharp shark like teeth. "I told you I'm a monster now, I can't go back. My dog has a better time of fitting in than I do." Jack snapped his fingers and Smile shook and the red in her fur turned to a reddish-brown and her teeth turned to look more like a normal dog. "See? I would come back if I could but I just can't I-."

"Devin!? Where are you? Breakfast is ready."

"Go back to your life leave the demons out of it." Devin forced his brother into a hug. "Thanks for saving me…twice." Jack chuckled hugging him back. "Goodbye eyeless Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

short chapter

1 year later

Jack sat at his brother's window sitting on the fire escape. He looked at the clock on his brother's bed side table; 11:59, one more minute till his brother's birthday. His brother stirred slightly in his sleep whatever he was dreaming about had put a slight smile on his face.

The clock hit midnight and Jack pried open the window silently and climbing in. He walked over to Devin's bed pushing off his shoes and sat down on the edge of his tiny bed. He brushed the hair off Devin's forehead causing Devin's eyes to open slowly. Devin gasped shooting up to hug his brother. "You came!" He whispered happily. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you so much!" Jack chuckled pulling Devin into a tight hug, well tight for Devin; Jack could have easily crushed Devin like a Styrofoam packing peanut.

"So, I brought you favorite movie." Jack pulled out a DVD box with a clay skeleton on the front, Devin giggled. "Aren't I a little old for nightmare before Christmas? Aren't you?"

"You wanna watch it or not?"

"Of course, but mom and dad will totally wake up and hear."

"I put in a favor with a friend making sure they won't wake up till their alarms go off and by then you'll be back in bed and I'll be gone." Devin smiled and nodded and against his protests Jack picked Devin up holding him on his hip. "Jack! I can walk on my own!" he said trying to push away but his brother would let him.

As the movie came to an end Jack looked down to see Devin passed out in his lap. He smiled and lifted Devin up taking him back to his bed and pulling the covers over him before turning off the movie, placing it back in its case before putting it in Devin's beside table drawer and climbing out the window.

17 months later

Jack watched his brother in his science class he didn't usually watch his brother during school but today was the last day and Devin clearly wasn't doing anything worthwhile. Jack was hungry but he wanted to wait till Devin got home to hunt. Devin flinched and his eyes widened before he ran out of the room; the fire alarm had gone off. Jack dashed off the building he was waiting on and hid in some bushes making sure Devin would get out ok; he saw his class file out the back door and relaxed seeing Devin. The class lined up near Jack chosen bush and began chattering. "Is it really a fire?"

"I doubt it just another fire dri- wait! That's smoke!"

"OMG!" the class began chattering more but screamed hearing a loud explosion. "Where's Amanda!?"

"I think she's still inside!" Jack cursed under his breath. Looking over to his brother and in the same moment his brother looked over to the bush Jack sat in. Devin noticed him instantly giving him a look of "do something I know you can" Jack sighed annoyed his brother had seen him and if that girl died it would be on his hands. Jack groaned annoyed before breaking his cover jumping the fence and running into the building hearing yelps of fear as he did so. He burst open the class room door and an explosion came from behind him and he was knocked forward. "God damn it!" he sighed standing before coughing as his lungs rejected the smoke he was inhaling. "Amanda!*cough* Call out!" Jack cursed not hearing anything and began searching, finding her behind the teachers desk which was next to the door he'd kicked in. She was knocked out. "Shit." He lifted her up and turned to the door seeing the hallway become engulfed in flames. "God fucking damn it." He turned to the window and tossed the girl over his shoulder before heading straight for it and jumping out the air rushed in feeding the fire setting off another explosion knocking Jack forward but he still managed to land wobbling slightly. He laid the girl down on the concrete a safe distance from the building.

He could hear her heart beating it was weak but it was there, his mouth began to water and he unknowingly leaned closer to her face smelling the blood leaking from a cut on her cheek. "Look! He saved her!" Jack's attention was ripped away from the girl by a girl's voice.

He looked up at her seeing she was running over with a group of friends and saw fire men coming from the other direction. He moved away from the girl and tried to run away but was tackled by police. He shoved them off and began running. "Stop!" Jack didn't listen. "No! Don't!" Jack whipped around to his brother to see him collapse in pain. Jack ran over to see he'd be tased. Jack lifted him up into his lap seeing he'd passed out from the pain. "Now you fuck up, but I don't wanna hurt you in front of these kids." Jack ripped the spokes from Devin's chest. "I'm gonna leave and follow us…if you can." He pulled Devin into his arms fully before jumping to the roof of the building pulling himself up with one arm. He ran along the building top before jumping over the fence at the edge of the school property and running away.

Jack cursed under his breath; he should have dropped Devin off at the nearest ambulance not take Devin with him. Where was he supposed to take him!? If he took them home then they would know that he knows where Devin lives and might come back to get him or maybe figure out who he is.

He finally stopped upon entering the woods. "E.J.! what happened!?" exclaimed a worried smile "fire, saved girl, police, tased, Devin in way." He fell to his knees tired from running and slid Devin from his arms. He groaned "Jack? What happened?"

"Well you can now say you've been tased." He chuckled sitting up tiredly. "Where are we?"

"Woods closest place I could think to take you." Smile walked over and nuzzled Devin. "Hey SD." He said ruffling Smiles fur. "That girl's lucky you were stalking me today." Jack scoffed "I wasn't _stalking_ , I was waiting. I thought I'd hang out with you on your walk home. You know to congratulate you on your last day of school." Devin shook his head. "I guess I should go home mom and dad will be worried."

"They won't know yet, they probably just found out who you are." Devin nodded. "How long do you think it'll take?" Jack shrugged "hour or two…you didn't bring you back pack to school right?" Devin shook his head "no why- oh right it'd be gone now."

"Yup. So I have no life and you've been kidnapped for a few hours, so if you don't mind I need a little help."

"With what?"

"Here hop on." Jack said getting ready for Devin to climb on to his back; Devin pursed hislip but climbed on. "Ready smile?" smile bark and Jack took off running and about a mile in began leaping from tree to tree up to a small platform that lead to a house. "You have a tree house? In the middle of the woods?"

"Yeah, well it was either this or living with some friends of mine who wants me to work for them and I like being jobless and they work very random hours, but their boss let me set this place up under his name."

"Cool!" Jack nodded in agreement. "So? What did you need help with?"

"The roof isn't done."

"You want me to help you roof the house?"

"You wanna use the nail gun?"

"YES!" Jack chuckled jumping up to the roof setting his brother down a finding smile already up there. "How did you get up here?" smile can climb trees usually I carry her up here but my hands were full." Devin stuck out his tongue at Jack. "Here take this." Jack said handing him a stack of shingles Devin took it and immediately dropped it. "Jesus Christ!"

"He's not here you'll have to deal with me." Devin rolled his eyes. "Why this so heavy!?" Jack shrugged "I hadn't noticed."

After about six hours the roof was done and the sun was setting and Devin sat down shirtless to a shirtless Jack. They were both extremely tired and Jack had been fighting off his hunger for far too long. "Hey…Dev?"

"Hm?"

"I gotta go for a bit can you wait here?" Devin nodded. "Only if I can nap on you couch."

"I don't have a couch you'll have to use the bed."

"How did you get that up here in the first place?"

"DETERMINATION!" Devin rolled his eyes and hopped off the roof to the porch before heading inside.

The second Jack heard the click of the door he bolted off the roof smiled closed behind howling loudly know his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack waited impatiently under a tree shirtless as to not bloody his clothes and turned to footsteps behind him "Jesus fucking Christ, Masky! Where the hell have you been!?"

"I have a job you know."

"Where's my food!?"

"I couldn't bring anyone." Masky said pulling off his jacket and shirt. "You'll just have to deal with proxy for dinner." Jack was too hungry to argue and simply tackled him to the ground tearing into his flesh. Masky screamed in pain as Jack removed his organs swallowing them whole before sitting back happily gnawing on Masky's small intestine. Masky quickly healed and gasped back to life. "Fucking hell! When was the last time you ate!?"

"To long ago." Jack said before slurping the last of the organ like a spaghetti noodle. "That's fucked up."

"Does it look like I give a fuck? I've been keeping my hunger a secret from my brother so he doesn't even know he should be on the defensive but I told smile to rip my head off if I tried to hurt him." Jack said patting smile with a bloodied hand. "Why do you even hang around him? He's dangerous. Either he's gonna get you in a world of trouble or you're gonna end up killing him or worse both."

"He's 13 and he's not stupid he's not gonna tell anyone his brother is not only still alive but a demon as well."

"Still there's going to be a day where you save his ass and you're gonna get yourself in a situation where you get exposed and it will be over for all of us." Jack shrugged "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Masky shook his head. "Whatever, slender would slap me if I said something like that."

"And that's why I will never even live with you guys."

"But you'll live in a tree under his name?"

"Hey tree _house_ don't dis my house I worked hard on that shit!"

"I've seen it, shit is right." Jack scoffed. "Well excuse me, but not every demon can be a master builder! Some of us have to learn through our mistakes."

"He doesn't even have a dog door." smile said interrupting. "I'm working on it!"

"At least he has a door." Masky said sitting up almost healed. "Why do you heal faster than me? It's annoying."

"I work under someone, if you worked under slender your proxy-hood plus your healing you could lose a limb and it would grow back in seconds!" Jack thought about it for a moment "eh, not worth the beating every time I went back to Devin." Masky nodded "yes he probably would kick your ass for that."

"See? No point. Maybe in 80 years after Devin dies."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"You'll get attached to his kids and their kids and you'll just be protecting anyone who was related to him

"No just Devin his kids are on their own."

"liar." Masky sighed standing, clipping his mask to his pants and getting dressed. "Well that is a shame."

"What?"

"You're putting your clothes back on."

"Are you _still_ hungry?"

"Not for food." Masky blushed visibly. "Shut up!" he said kicking Jack in the shoulder playfully. "pervert." Masky tossed Jack a towel and a water bottle. "What are these for?"

"Your face and chest." Jack looked down to see blood dripping from his chest to his stomach and his hand also covered in blood. "Right that would be good to clean off." Masky nodded before walking away.

Jack chuckled as smile began to lick his face clean of blood. "Come on off." Jack scrubbed off the blood and as he was about to head back to the house but stopped hearing Masky's voice. "Did you steal my phone?" He turned back and without missing a beat "yeah why?"

"I need it."

"Don't worry its only like for an hour."

"Can I come with you wherever you're going?"

"Sure if you stay out of sight." Jack smirked pulling off his mask and pulling Masky towards him forcing him into a kiss. Smile rolled her eyes walking away as Masky didn't fight back but draped his arms over Jack's shoulders.

Devin sat in his brother's bed playing on his phone when he heard screaming getting closer followed by a loud thud. He ran to the front door and ripped it open finding a man in a tan jacket and a mask, face down on the porch. "Uuuh? You are?" seconds later Jack landed next to him. "Dev! Great! You're up!"

"Yeah but…who's that?"

"Oh Devin Masky, Masky Devin." Masky stood wobbling slightly. "Never do that again!" Jack laughed picking Devin up letting him piggy back ride. "What? Throw you two stories up?"

"Yes! I can get up here on my own!"

"Doesn't make it any less funny. Ready to go home Dev?" Devin shrugged "yeah I guess."

"Good lets go. Stay here smile!" Jack jumped off the porch to the nearest tree before turning back to Masky. "You come'n?" Masky groaned "yeah I'll be going by ground I know where you're going." Jack shrugged and continued hopping from tree to tree soon hitting the buildings and running along the roof tops stopping at Devin's building. "Here call mom and dad I want them to see I won't hurt you or becoming after you again." Devin pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts list. "Well turns out we don't need the phone I stole from Masky." Devin giggled before pressing dial as Masky landed on the roof. "If you wanna not be seen by my parents you better hide." Masky groaned going behind a nearby set of chimneys. "Mom? Y-yeah it's me…yeah…just come to the roof ok...that's where I am…I promise I'm safe…yeah ok…bye." Jack sat down crossing his legs and mentally prepared for seeing his parents again. "I'm…I'm not gonna talk to them." Devin nodded understandingly. "I get it, don't want to give then unnecessary hope." Jack nodded and Devin sat down in his lap using him for warmth. "Good job saving that girl today." Jack chuckled "couldn't just let her die." Devin smiled resting his head on Jack's shoulder only to have their mother and father burst of the roof door. "Devin!" Devin turned and smiled at them standing. They were going to run over but seeing Jack behind him stopped them. "D-Devin, come here." They said holding a hand out to Devin; Devin turned to Jack and held out a hand but he shook his head stepping back before shooing him away. "You act like you have a choice." Devin scoffed grabbing Jack's hand "you don't have to talk but you have to meet them." Devin pulled Jack over and he stiffened in front of his parent; his parents did the same. "Mom, dad this is my friend he…saved me." Jack gave a weak wave. "Saved you? They said he kidnapped you."

"Yeah after the police tased me! He took care of me while I woke up. It took some convincing for him to bring me back but that's because he wanted to protect me." Devin's mother and father looked Jack up and down and he stepped back slightly seeing the fear in their eyes. "It's ok he won't hurt you."

"Does he talk?"

"Sometimes, he's just scared, sacred you'll think he'll hurt you or me." Jack squatted next to Devin and ruffled his hair before pulling him into a hug. "Bye E.J." Jack let him go and stood, nodding to his parents before walking away and jumping off the building to the ground.

5 months later

Devin ran through the forest as fast as he could tears staining his cheeks he knew the way by heart even though he'd only walked the path a few times. He stopped at the tree his bothers house rested in and began climbing the tree next to it. "Jack! Jack! Please I need you!" within seconds Jack was out the door and carrying Devin inside. "Hey hey hey slow down what's the matter?" Devin sobbed into Jack's chest. "Jack, mom…she." He couldn't get the words out they were too painful to speak. Jack held Devin close letting his sob waiting for him to calm down "she…" his breathing hitched and Jack rake his fingers through Devin's hair. " Shhhh, calm down first." Devin wrapped his arms around Jack his fingers digging into Jack's back he couldn't hold Jack close enough and his heart shattered slowly but quickly at the same time. Devin's breath began to slow and he was able to speak again. "Jack…she's got days, days!"

"What do you mean days for what?"

"Days…days to live." Jack's heart dropped "she…she had a stroke…the doctors said it was caused by a tumor that may have been there for years…they can't remove it…she…she doesn't even know who dad and I are anymore she only has small moments of clarity then she's gone again!" Devin began to sob again and Jack just sat there frozen his mother was dying and there was nothing he could do. Jack had never felt so hopeless, even when he turned he didn't feel this helpless. "D-Dev…I-…I…" that was all he could say, what was he supposed to say? So he just held Devin close and let him cry but Devin only cried for a little while before falling asleep in his arms.

Jack picked Devin up and laid him down on his bed pulling the blankets over him. Even in his sleep tears rolled down his cheeks. Jack stepped outside and found smile happily tearing into a bird she'd caught. "Smile?" she looked and gave him a worried look at the shakiness in his voice. "Call him." she nodded and sat down putting her head back. "She doesn't have to." He turned to Masky with a bottle of wine in his hand. "I guess we won't be needing this." He said holding the bottle up. "I need it now more than ever."

About half way through the bottle and all the way through news he'd gotten Jack was feeling the need for comfort, physical comfort. Jack climbed into Masky's lap tangling his fingers in Masky's hair. "J-Jack what cha' do'n?" Jack chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

"Jack you're drunk." jack giggled drunkenly "Barely."

"Jack you're drunk and full of grief. You need to be with your brother."

"Dev's passed out."

"You also need to take him home." Masky said trying to push Jack off him. "I doubt anyone is home, mom is in the hospital and dad is with her."

"Then take him to the hospital." Jack scoffed trying to push off Masky's mask "there's no way they'd let me in."

"I'll get you in but we have to go now before we both do something we'll regret." Masky said grabbing Jack's wrists. "That's why you came isn't it? To fuck me?" Jack spat in anger "Maybe but your brother is here and you're both hurting and he needs you just as much you need him!"

"Wasn't it you that said I shouldn't be hanging around him? That I'd expose people like us or I'd kill him?"

"Yes but-."

"Then why does it matter anyway!? I've already out lived mom I'll sure as hell out live dad and unless a meteor hits the earth killing me I'll probably out live Devin too why should I care?" Masky pinned Jack on the floor but Jack rolled them over and pinned Masky instead "Jack wake up! Yeah you'll out live him but help him live a full life first! Ok!? I love you and I hate seeing you in pain like this to see deny your pain like this!" Jack looking at Masky knowing he was right and just collapsed on top of him crying though no tears came out. "What would I do without you?" Jack asked in a shaky voice but Masky didn't respond. "Jack?" Jack in seconds rolled off Masky and stood running to his brother's side. "Yeah?"

"I think I should go back to the hospital…can you take me?"

"Y-yeah Masky says he can get me in." Devin nodded and put his arms out for Jack to carry him Jack shook his head but picked him up without protest.

Masky and Jack walked into Caitlin's hospital room with Devin in Jack's arms again passed out. "E.J.?" Jack nodded "did he go find you?" Jack nodded again. "Why?" Dalton didn't ask bitterly but just in udder confusion he was unaware of the relationship the boys had. Jack didn't answer and just set Devin down in a chair and squatted in front of him not wanting to look at his father. Jack made eye contact with Masky and nodded, Masky nodded back knowing what he meant. "Your son…he's good at keeping secrets." Masky started. "I'm sorry, who are you."

"Devin calls me Masky so do most people in my life that's all you need to know for now."

"Ok well what do you mean? Secrets about what?"

"You have no idea who E.J. is, do you?"

"Nothing other than his name."

"Devin knows everything about him all the way down to his real name he even knows who his extended family is."

"w-wha-? How?"

"They share the exact same family." Dalton gave Masky an odd look. "You're not suggesting that…"

"It-…it's been a while dad." Jack's tone was fearful and full of sorrow but the room stiffened at the next voice that filled the room. "Jack? Is that you?" Jack spun around heart pounding to find his mother staring at him. "I had a feeling it was you, no stranger would save Devin like that." Jack grabbed his mother's hand. "I…I'm really sorry I didn't come home but…I…I just couldn't." she placed her hand over his. "It's ok you're here now and you've been protecting Devin like the older brother you've always been." She smiled at him. "Don't ever change that." Jack nodded "I won't." Catlin's face changed giving Jack a confused look. "Are you the doctor?" in that moment Jack's heart shattered and he fell the few inches to sit on the ground. "Where's the doctor?" Dalton placed his hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "The doctor isn't here but he did say to rest." Caitlin nodded and closed her eyes "Devin told me she was like this, mere moments of clarity."

"So…is…it-."

"Yeah it's me." Dalton was silent for a moment. "Prove it." Jack chuckled sadly. "You mean take off my mask, but that won't work."

"Why not?"

"I don't wear the mask to keep from being known, I wear it to keep from scaring you. In all honesty I'm surprised Devin didn't piss his pants when he saw me. I'm not the same Jack anymore I'm a monster now."

"You're not a monster you're my son." Jack chuckled again. "Dev said the same thing because how could I possibly be both?" Devin made a groan and he sat up stretching. "E.J.?"

"hey." Jack said turning and sitting down in front of him. "what are you still doing here? I thought you were just gonna drop me off."

"yeah, well…I thought if you're gonna be coming over they should know that I'm not some stranger." Devin gave Jack a worried look. "are you sure." Jack nodded "not gonna take off the mask but he knows now." Devin looked at Dalton. "sorry he asked me not to tell you."

The family sat around Caitlin's bed they talked sometimes about old memories sometimes about what Jack had been doing for the last 7 years Caitlin would join the conversation before asking where they were and who the people in her room were, asking if they were her doctor. Masky soon left leaving Jack behind and Devin passed out in Jack's lap again while Dalton passed out in a different chair. Jack didn't sleep he almost never did when Devin was around he never left the hospital for days he went hungry until Masky brought him a cleverly hidden meal which Jack basically inhaled. On the 5th day Jack sat alone in Caitlin's hospital room reading whatever he could get his hands on in this particular moment it was the comic section of a newspaper. Jack listened carefully to the heart monitor and his head shot up hearing the rate speed up. he jumped to his feet and got out of the doctors and nurses running in. "please…please don't." he mumbled to himself, but there was nothing to be done. Jack heard the shock pad charge and recharge. "clear!" shock, nothing. After about the 6th time the doctor spoke "call it, time?" Jack's heart shattered and he ran out of the room to the courtyard.

About half an hour later he heard Devin's voice. "Jack!" he looked up from where he was sitting to see Devin run over and kneel in front of him "she's not…right? I mean she can't be…right?" Jack didn't respond "Jack!" Jack stayed silent and just slid off the chair falling to his knees before sitting on his heels. "4:36."

"what?"

"4…30…6."

"Jack what does-." Before Devin could finish his sentence it clicked 4:36 was the time she died. "oh…" Devin fell back on his heels. "I thought you should know…where's dad?"

"inside." Jack nodded. "you should go talk to him." Devin nodded "so should you."

"he probably hates me right now."

"why?"

"don't show up for 7 years only to show up 5 days before her…"

"yeah…I guess, just promise me you won't leave."

"I have to go see smile she's probably worried out her mind about me but I'll meet you back at the apartment ok?" Devin nodded "sure."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a nice relaxing chapter where nothing goes horribly wrong! enjoy!

Over the next few months Jack spent more and more time at the apartment with Devin but his father had doubts about his identity so let them spend as little time alone together as possible, though Dalton couldn't really complain as Jack would cook, clean and help Devin with homework, their apartment had never been so clean and Devin's grades had never been better. So Jack or not he was good to have around, despite the dog that he always brought around that seemed too smart for its own good and looked creepy as fuck. Not once did Dalton see Jack come into the house he would see him leave but the next day he would just…be there. Dalton wasn't sure how he was getting in because he hadn't given him a key and Devin still had his so one he really was Jack and he'd kept his key all these years or…something else.

Jack laid on the couch with smile on top of him petting her she was in her normal form human teeth and all; Jack had done the dishes, laundry, swept, mopped and even dusted. He'd already eaten and so had smile. Devin and Dalton wouldn't be home for hours so there was no point in starting dinner and he already had all the ingredients. The cake for Devin's birthday sat in the fridge, Jack had made it himself even frosted it himself per Devin's request. Jack had gotten very good at cooking and baking because if he was bored he would experiment with new foods but that could get messy and his dad said he couldn't do any food experimenting today because it was Devin's birthday the next day. So he sat flicking through one boring channel after another. "God I'm bored."

"same." Smile said rolling over on to her back. "Did we alphabetize the movies?"

"Yup."

"When is Devin supposed to get here again?" Jack looked at his watch "2 hours." They groaned in unison. "I thought hanging here would give us more to do but we're just as bored here as we are at home!" Jack nodded in agreement.

Moments later the phone rang. Smile and Jack exchanged looks before Jack dashed over to the phone answering it. "Helloooo!" Jack said in a sing song voice. "Good you're home I need a favor."

"Devin? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's a half day dork I told you that."

"Oh…well what's the favor?"

"I need you to put on some make up you know something to make you look…human or get out of the house till like…tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Dad said I could have a sleepover for my birthday."

"Really! Cool! Um…I'll see what I can do about the make up!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you so bored at home that you're excited to spend time with 14 and 15 year olds?"

"…maybe." Jack could almost hear Devin roll his eyes. "Well I'll see what I can do about the looking normal thing and I'll call you to tell you how it works out!"

"K see ya." Jack ended the call and slammed it down on the receiver. "What did he say!?"

"He's having a sleep over tonight! So I gotta go see slender!"

Jack pounded on the door of slender mansion and Korbyn opened the door. "What?"

"I need a favor a big favor but not from you." he said pushing past her. "Is slender in his office?"

"Yeah when is he not?"

"When he's removing souls of intruders in his forest." He said bolting up the stairs and ran up to the door before knocking calmly. "Come in Jack." Jack stepped in doing his best not to bounce in place. "Yes Jack?" slender asked not looking up from what he was doing. "I need to look human till like tomorrow night." Slender lifted his head. "Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not?" slender sighed "what color eyes did you have?"

"Brown I think pretty generic shit." Slender stood and walked over to a door unlocking it before stepping inside soon coming back out with a small brow bag. "one every hour and be careful, you'll still be able to shatter heads at the flick of a wrist but if you get hurt you'll heal at a normal pace don't worry you won't die but it will just be very inconvenient and it won't fix your teeth or you lack of eyes it changes skin that's it."

"Cool do you have any-." Slender held out his other hand holding out glass eye with brow irises. "Yeah I think that will work."

"Those are to be taken as chewables but I'll warn you I've been told they taste awful."

"Great something to look forward to."

"In return I'll ask that you help me on something in the future."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh nothing now just call it an 'I owe you.' Wish your brother a happy birthday for me." Jack nodded before slender sent him and smile back to the apartment.

Jack fell face first into the couch. "Fuck you too man." Smile whimpered in annoyance "well at least we didn't have walk home."

"agreed." Jack shot up at the sound of the door unlocking and two voices outside it Devin and someone else. "Smile!" smiled got the point and changed into normal dog form. "Smile use cute dog distraction!" smile ran to the door and jumped and barked happy pretending to be overly excited to see Devin. "Hey SD! What's up!" Jack bolted up and ran to Devin's room. "It's super effective." Jack said chuckling to himself. "E.J.? You home?"

"Would you come here!?"

"Coming!" Devin walked into his room and was tackled to the ground by Jack. "Jesus Christ!"

"He's not available at this time but guess what I got!"

"No life!"

"Shut up! I got these!" Jack said holding out the small brown bag."

"Oh! A small brow bag amazing." Devin said his words dripping with sarcasm. "Nope these will make me look mostly human and these will help even more." Jack said pulling out glass eyes. "Oh that actually is super cool!"

"Right, one problem though."

"What?"

"They won't fix my teeth."

"Well if the rest of you looks human and no one asks then it won't be a problem." Jack pulled out the pill and tossed it into his mouth. "I was told these taste bad but it's actually not at all bad."

"Wont the glass eyes block your sight?"

"Let's see." Jack pushed the glass eyes and blinked "I can see fine." He looked at Devin who was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"I've gotten used to the other face, this one is…weird."

"Right? Like when Masky started taking his mask off around me I wasn't used to it, for me the mask was his face."

"Dude look in a mirror." Jack stepped over to Devin's full length mirror and leaned close examining his face. "Freaky."

"Hey Devin wanna play some video games?"

"One second Cole!"

"You should start dinner I boasted about your cooking all the way here." Devin said heading for the door "um who am I to you?"

"Oh right I told him you're my cousin but we're close like brothers and that you go by E.J." Jack nodded setting an alarm on his watch for one hour "Cool cool."

"So what are you making for dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"Well we'll need something filling and that's self serve."

"I'm thinking pulled pork sandwiches."

"Sound good, I'm gonna go entertain Cole before he starts looking through the medicine cabinet." Jack nodded following him out. Jack headed straight for the fridge and looked inside. "Well shit. You guys can handle yourself for a little while, while I go to the store."

"Gasp! Is E.J. not prepared for dinner!?"

"Shut up. I'll be back don't kill each other don't burn the house down and dev? Can I borrow your phone?"

"When is your new one getting here?"

"When I get a job that pays." Jack said taking Devin's phone. "So never."

"Hey I baked you a cake."

"Love you!" Jack shook his head at his brother before heading for the door. "Lock the door behind me!" Jack walked out and up the stairs but stopped half way. "I can go down the stairs now." He grinned evilly and headed down the stairs and soon found himself at the front door of the building. "Ok Jack, you can do this." He took a deep breath before stepping outside and he felt the warm sun on his face. "amazing." He pulled out Devin's phone and dialed Masky's number. "Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"Why so harsh it's only me."

"Jack? Whose phone is this?"

"Devin's."

"Oh well what's up."

"Devin's is having friends over and wants me to cook dinner but I don't have enough food so odd question would you take me to the store." Masky snorted "yeah slender told me he gave you some of those 'normal' pills I guess I could but what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Ok did expect such an open answer, where should we meet?"

"I'm outside the apartment how soon can you be here?"

"Well as it happens I was headed over, heard its Devin's birthday tomorrow." Just as he said the he pulled up. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" Jack snorted climbing in the car. "So what's for dinner?"

"Pulled pork sandwiches."

"Good party food. How many kids?" Jack hung his head in shame. "I have no idea."

Jack and Masky soon arrived at the store after finding that there would be four teens at the party including Devin and headed inside. "Wow it's just like I remember!" Jack said looking around basically spinning as he walked. "The grocery store?"

"Yeah! I though after like 8 years it would be different but it's the same!" Jack gasped and dashed over to the fruits and vegetables "oh my god! Look at em' all!"

"You do realize you can't actually eat all this stuff right?"

"Yeah but the people I serve it to can people like you." Masky rolled his eyes and pulled Jack away. "Come on we came here for a reason."

They walked up to the deli Masky ordered while Jack just looked over everything. Once they had the food Masky pulled Jack over to the chip isle. "Oh good idea! Chips!" Jack grabbed four different bags of chips and Masky grabbed two different kinds of soda. "My dad is going to kill me for getting four teens on a sugar high."

"Should we put some of it back?" Jack snorted "hell no!" they checked out and headed to the car "so you were actually coming for my brothers birthday?"

"Well I figured you would be bored hanging around a bunch of teens."

"Hell no! The past week was what I call boredom. I completely cleaned the house! Twice!"

"Damn."

"Yeah I've been bored as hell!"

They went back to the apartment and Masky had left his mask in the car per Jack's request. "Oh hey I didn't realize you were coming Masky."

"Not only did I come but…" Masky set the groceries on the table and something out of his pocket soon pulling out Assassins Creed IV: black flag. "Awesome! Dude you're the best thanks so much!" Masky turned back to Jack who was smirking at him. "What?" Jack shrugged "oh nothing." He said putting food in the fridge. "So you wanna help make dinner right?"

"sure." As they began to cook Masky turned to Jack. "So…would you ever go back to this?"

"This life you mean? Go back to the normal life of paying taxes and raising kids?"

"Yeah would you." Jack looked over at Devin and smiled. "Nah, being normal for a little while is fun and all but I couldn't stay like this even if I got to keep my supper strength and didn't have to worry about my diet. Would you?" Masky shrugged "I doubt it, settling is not really my thing, I'm about as settled as I'm gonna get." Jack nodded in agreement. "As soon as Devin moves out I probably won't come back here unless Devin asks."

"Not even for your dad?"

"My dad doesn't believe I'm his son I mean he might when he sees me now but…I don't know Devin had no doubts when he saw me."

"Yes but you saved his life like he expected you to your dad gave up on you being alive a long time ago Devin never gave up hope." Jack nodded I agreement. "Can you get the BBQ sauce out of the fridge?" Masky nodded "whose hungry?" there was a general cheer from the four teens on the couch as they ran over, Masky handing them each plates with burger buns on them. "Step right up boys!" Jack began loading up their plates, once all they boys had food he turned off the stove and leaned against the counter before pulling Masky in front of him.

They began whispering to each other at a level no human could hear but for anyone one watching it would be hard to guess what they were talking about as their cheeks turned redder and redder as they spoke. Occasionally sharing kisses when they knew they weren't being watched, which with the boys all playing a four player game was all the time. "So…Masky?"

"Hm?"

"I have a bedroom ya know and the masses are distracted."

"But for how long?"

"Masky, they have no reason to go into my room its boxes of clothes and an empty full size bed in a room with a locking door." Jack's watch beeped telling him he had about 10 seconds before he started changing back into eyeless Jack. "10 seconds Masky."

"What?"

"9."

"10 second for-?"

"8." Jack pulled out the bag of pills and shook it front of Masky's face and continued counting. "7."

"Yeah ok." Jack chuckled and walked to his bedroom. Jack waited around the corner and the second Masky enter the room he grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him across the room onto the bed before shutting the door and locking it. Masky looked at Jack as he slowly turned back into the demon he was meant to be his fake eyes falling to the floor with two light thuds on the carpet. "I've either done something incredibly stupid or…increasingly smart." Jack grinned at him showing his sharp teeth and Masky gave a nervous smile. "Or you know…both." Jack lunged for Masky pinning him to the bed before biting his neck roughly. Masky gave a quiet yelp before locking his fingers with Jack's on one hand and the other gripping Jack's hair like his life depended on it.

The next morning Jack woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Jack shoved Masky awake. "Hm? What?"

"Go answer the door."

"You do it."

"I'm not looking human at the moment and I have no idea who's on the other side so go answer it." Masky groaned but stood grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on. The person at the door knocked again. "One second!" Masky tried to say as nicely as possible though it still came out slightly bitter. Masky trudged over to the door and opened it finding Jack's father on the other side needless to say they were rather surprised to see each other. "Uh…hello sir."

"You are?"

"Uh Masky minus the mask."

"right." Masky could hear Jack giggling his ass off at the awkward state he was in. "can I talk to E.J. or not?"

"Uh I uh…-."

"Let him in Masky, Jesus fucking Christ you're awkward." Masky let Dalton step past him before crossing his arms trying to cover as much of his chest as possible. "sup." Jack said nonchalantly wearing only his mask and a blanket. Jack's gray skin was nothing new to his dad, but his relationship? That apparently was new to him. "Devin said you promised him homemade breakfast." Jack hung his head he _had_ promised that. "Riiight, um tell him to give me 15 minutes and I'll be out." Dalton nodded and left closing the door behind him. "How can it possibly take you 15 minutes to get dressed?"

"It only takes about one which means we have about 14 minutes to do whatever we want." Masky wasn't about to argue


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat on the couch sat on the couch waiting for his brother; his father had finally agreed to let Devin spend the weekend with him and had every intention of seeing them off but got called into work for an emergency. So Jack waited alone on the couch growing impatient. "Dev! What is taking so long?"

"J-Jack? Can you come here?" Jack sighed standing and knocking on the door; Devin was covered from head to toe even his eyes were covered with sun glasses. "I'm ready to go." Jack raised a brow. "Really? What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing."

"You're a bad liar dev." Jack said snatching the glasses off Devin's face and pausing seeing both eyes blue and only part of the way open. "Who did this?"

"No one I woke up like this."

"Devin don't lie to me was this someone at school?"

"No one did this I promise! I can prove it!"

"Then let's see it or I'm finding every bully in your school and beating their faces in till they tell me who did this." Devin pulled off the bandana covering his mouth and opened it for Jack to look inside. "What the hell? Why is it all…black?" Devin's teeth seemed to have melted together and turned black while creating four black fangs two on top two on bottom, Devin's tongue, gums and the insides of his cheeks were all smooth and black. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is there anything else?" Devin nodded and pulled off his gloves and pushed up his sleeve revealing light blue skin. "Jack? What's going on? Am I gonna die?"

"Not if I can help, I don't know what's wrong but…I might know someone who will, let's go."

"Wait there's…one more thing." Devin pushed down his hood and turned around leaning his head forward. Jack leaned closer seeing six black dots in two columns of three rights next to each other in the center of Devin's neck. "Yeah we definitely need to see him."

Meanwhile

Korbyn gripped her head in pain vision flying through her head. "Korbyn what's wrong talk to me. Is there someone new?"

"I…I think so they're…powerful…more powerful than any pasta I seen before." Korbyn gripped Hoodie's shoulders trying to find some comfort in the pain. "Toby! Get some water!"

"No! Get my book!" the twitching boy nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need it, it will help with the pain, help figure out who it is."

"But the book only tells you about existing pastas." Moments later Toby came running down the stairs with a small brow book with a dream catcher on the front. "I got it." Korbyn ripped the book from his hand and placed it in her lap. The book opened on its own and the pages along with Korbyn's eyes began to glow brightly. "he's close and getting closer…quickly he doesn't know what he is yet and his change is making him weak he's being carried by something strong the thing cares for him deeply and is worried about him. He's close now very close." She was quiet for a moment before speaking again so quietly is was almost inaudible "door." this was immediately followed by a pounding on the front door. "Slender! I really need your help! I need you to tell me what's wrong with Devin! Please help him!" Hoodie stood but Korbyn shoved past him and ripped open the door seeing Jack and Devin soaked from the rain and a now completely blue Devin with his eyes swollen shut and turning black and his breathing was shallow. "Its him he's the one in my vision."

"Excuse me your what?" Korbyn didn't answer and just took Devin from Jack. "Hey what are you doing!?" she took him over the couch and laid him down. "He's weak and the transformation isn't nearly complete."

"What do you mean transformation!? He's a human right?"

"Not anymore. If he ever was." Devin groaned "I think I'm gonna be sick." Masky seemed to just appear next to Jack with a bowl. "Not on my couch you're not." He shoved the bowl under Devin's head just in time for him to vomit directly into the bowl. "Jack…help…it hurts." Jack ran to Devin's side "I...I know dev, but its gonna be ok Korbyn is gonna help you out." Jack turned to Korbyn expectantly. "I can't turn him back this is something deep seeded inside of him something that has been there probably since birth."

"Then do something to take away the pain! The nausea!"

"Anything I do might speed up the process and his body can barley handle it as it is if the process goes faster it could kill him!"

"Jack…please…its dark." Jack turned back to Devin to see his eye had turned completely black but the swelling was going down. "He's not going to lose his sight permanently."

"How could you know that Korbyn!?"

"I can't I can just feel it." Jack growled "this is my brother! I need more than just a feeling!"

"I can't give you more than that. You'll just have to trust the girl who can see the future!"

"Or feel it." Jack muttered annoyed before giving his full attention to Devin. "Jack? I'm cold, why am I so cold?" Jack looked at Devin's clothes they were soaked. "Someone start a hot bath!" Masky nodded running up stairs. Jack place the bowl on Devin's chest. "Hold on to this, if you feel sick do your best to aim for this ok?" Devin nodded and Jack picked him up carrying him up stairs to the bathroom he found Masky at a claw foot tub filling with warm water. "Ok let's get these wet clothes off you. He said setting him on the toilet.

Devin was barely conscious; he was swaying where he sat as Jack pealed each layer of wet clothes off him he peeled off Devin's shirt finding his entire torso was the same shade of light blue as before and found something round on his stomach it looked like a wrestling championship belt but more crude and it didn't come off.

Jack forced Devin to look at him. "Devin? We need to take your pants off can you do it or do I need to?" Devin didn't respond he just sat not understanding what was going on around him. Jack sighed and nodded to Masky to get out who left without a word. "Sorry little bro this is for your own good." He pulled down his brother's pants to find a cloth attached to the belt and even with Jack pulling his hardest it wouldn't come off. "Fine I guess all of it goes in." he lifted his brother and lowered him into the warm bath. "Dev?...are you still feeling sick?" Devin shook his head. "Ok that's good I guess and hey, looked you gave me an answer." Jack stood and walked over to the door finding Masky on the other side with two sets of clothing. "Oh…thanks." Jack said taking them and setting one on the toilet. "Can you put his clothes in the dryer?" Masky nodded "get changed first I'll put all in at once." Jack nodded "can you watch him while I get changed?" Masky nodded and sat next to the tub.

Jack soon came back in with a pile of wet clothes and passed them off to Masky. "He hasn't said anything." Jack nodded sitting next to the tub. "Do you want me to bring your father?" Jack just gave a small nod and placed a hand on Devin's head feeling he was warm now not too warm just not freezing anymore. "Have someone bring a towel alright?" Masky nodded and left.

A minute of two later Korbyn knocked on the door with a towel. "Has he changed much more?" Jack nodded and stepped to the side. Devin was now bald even lacking eyebrows, his lower torso, lower arms and hands were covered with bandages and his eyes were black shadows of what they once were and glowing blue tube like things connected from the back of his neck to something looking similar to a gas mask without the filter tanks. Though Jack had taken it off, it kind of floated around his neck like it wasn't affected by gravity.

Jack began drying Devin he was still dazed and soon put a hoody over him zipping it up and pulling the hood up. "Jack…you changed clothes."

"y-you can see me?" Devin nodded "oh thank god…yeah I did change clothes it was raining all the way here so you took a warm bath. " Devin looked down. "Am I wearing a skirt?"

"I…I think so I have no idea how it got there." Devin looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're at a friend's mansion."

"Who's she?" Devin asked looking at Korbyn. "She's a fri-."

"Korbyn…" Devin interrupted. " Korbyn the seer, full name Korbyn jumping eagle for most of your life you'd been seeing things that no one else saw. You kept it well hidden but sometimes it would still get in the way. While you were in collage your grandmother died and left you a strange book that you were reluctant to open but after a while did and you were throw into the world of Creepypastas starting with Jeff the killer." Devin gasped falling to the floor and began to wheeze instinctively putting the mask on. His breathing evened out but he still passed out into Jack's arm. "h-how'd he do that? How does he know all that stuff!? Korbyn I didn't even know most of that."

"I…I wish I could tell you but…I have no idea." Jack cursed under his breath and picked Devin up carrying him out. "Jack you can lay him down in here." Korbyn said leading him to a nearby bedroom. Jack laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him before pulling a chair over and sitting. "Its…it's not my fault right? Like I couldn't have prevented this right?"

"Right." Jack nodded taking little comfort in that. "I could never forgive myself if I could have done something to stop this."

"Jack? If it's anyone's fault it's the cult that changed you."

"What did they have to do with this?"

"This might be something that was only supposed to happen to the eldest son."

"Oh…damn seems I didn't kill them hard enough." She chuckled "I'll leave you two alone call me if anything changes." Jack nodded; once he heard the door close he pulled off his mask rubbing his face. "I'm so sorry Devin." Jack grabbed his brothers hand and laid his head down next to him and somehow he became relaxed enough to sleep.

A while later Jack woke up to yelling. "Where is he? I swear to god I'll kill him."

"Sir! It's not Jack's fault Devin could have died if he didn't bring him here."

"How do you know Jack didn't do this!? How could you possibly know that!?" Jack grabbed his mask fastening it to his face and stood preparing for his father's wrath. The door swung in and Jack locked eyes with his father. "Dad I swear to god I had nothing to do with this." Jack's father stomped over. "You expect me to believe that!?" Dalton grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and shook him slightly. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing! I would never do anything to hurt Devin! You couldn't pay me to hurt a hair on his head!" Dalton slammed Jack against the wall "then tell me why he's laying there bald, blue and breathing through a machine! What is it that you're hiding under there anyway!?" before Jack could think to stop him Dalton ripped off Jack's mask. Dalton paused at the sight of his son's face. "Don't like what you see do you? It's why I keep the mask on. Now take your hands off me you're here for Devin not me." Jack said ripping his mask from Daltons hand and shoving him off. "You're right…I'm here for my son but he doesn't seem to be here." Jack froze hearing his father's words. "Excuse me?" Jack turned to see Dalton leaving the room "Oh hell fucking no!" Jack bound from his seat and chased after Dalton before pinning him against a wall. "You think you just get to leave!? His life has been flip upside down to many times he needs you! Now more than ever! You think I'll just let you walk away from that!?" Jack's anger was getting the better of him as the black tar began to leak down his face and he could feel hunger growing in his stomach and could hear his father heart beating out of his chest only making his hunger worse. "I never told Devin about my hunger but at this point it looks like you might see it firsthand!" Jack heard a scream of pain next to him and his nose was filled with the scent of his favorite food. Jack let Dalton go and got down on all fours facing his food.

He found Masky with an axe in his stomach and Devin holding the other end. "Come and get it." Jack was too hungry and to pissed to want to know why Devin knew and why he knew Masky was a good choice. Jack dashed at Masky but before he could tackle him to the ground something wrapped around his neck and pulled him back lifting him from the ground. Jack scratched and clawed at it like a caged animal. Whatever it was tightened its grip till Jack's neck snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter! **READ INTRO; IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

*sigh* I know this chapter ends like shit but i just really wanted to finish i plan to come back to it but for now this is it. It will be listed as "complete" until then. so calm down if you get to the end and you're like "I WANT MORE!" dont worry you probably will.

* * *

I looked up at the faceless being that had snapped my brothers neck, I knew who he was I knew who everyone was my head was full of information I couldn't possibly know. I knew things about my brother I he clearly had no intentions of ever telling me but with the information in my head that was one of the least terrifying things. "I haven't seen you in many years." I nodded in agreement to slender. "I don't remember our interactions but I know who you are…why?"

"That is who you are; you hold the origin stories of every pasta in existence."

"So that's why I know Masky's entire past but not my father's I only know pastas?"

"That's correct." I spoke calmly when in reality I wanted to scream and curse at everything. Like what the fuck am I supposed to do with this information!? Masky turned to me his stomach now healed from where I had planted Toby's axe in it. "Not sure how I feel about you knowing my entire past."

"I know everyone's past, in all honesty with the information I know? I'm more powerful than the government right now…any government." I sighed looking at jack. "Lock my brother up till he calms down would you? And dad you best stick with me your kind aren't welcome here." I handed Toby his axe and walked down the hall with a sense of propose that I have never know before. My father quickly tailed after me. "D-Devin? Is that really you under all that?"

"Sort of, at the moment I'm containing a mental break down so ya know."

"You said you knew what that thing back there was. Like I get the whole demons exist I mean with E.J.'s dog and well E.J. but that thing wa-."

"Do you know what E.J. stands for?"

"No."

"Eyeless Jack, he is or was your son despite the doubts you've had since he came back. He's also half human, and a cannibal but it's not his fault his demon side make's him kill people but he secretly enjoy's it." I listened as information I really shouldn't have know flowed out of my mouth. I know I should have stopped but with so much information in my head I had to share it I had to tell people. "He was sacrificed to a demon by a cult he killed everyone in the cult because of what they did to him he didn't even realize what they did to me."

"What did they do to you!?"

"Jack is supposed to be like I am now this year, this month on this day at this time he was supposed to look like I do now feel how I do now, know the things I do, and holy shit I would trade places if I could I think he would handle this information better than I would considering he's supposed to be in his late twenties by the time this happened he would likely just dropped off the face of the planet and not protected me like he did when he turned."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"God I wish I knew." I stopped in front of a door, it was old and worn and had an open book carved into it. The second I grabbed the handle of the door, the wornness of the door peeled away and revealed a polished dark oak door and the book carving glowed blue. I shoved the door open and a library of books covered the walls and in a sort of pod sat a girl who looked like well the female version of me. "Oh well fuck you!"

"Devin!"

"No! No! You do not get to be mad at me! You don't know who that is or the shit I went through to get like this!"

"She looks like you."

" _She_ is my wife!" my father scoffed "excuse me?"

"I know right!? I have to go through all that shit and here she is all turned and ready for the world no pain and suffering needed!"

"She's your what?" I paused; in my moment of extreme annoyance I had already forgotten the fact that 2 hours ago I was a human 15 year old boy that had no idea he was married. "Right…dad meet my wife _Mrs._ Creepypasta, I'm her husband _Mr._ Creepypasta because fuck logic." i sighed turning back to her. "Nope I am not opening that till I get all the information in my head put the fuck together." I stuck my arm out to my right and a large old book flew into my open hand. "I've never seen this thing before but I can't help but feel like I've missed it." I gestured for my father to follow me out of the room and without even looking at the door I closed it.

As we walked I looked through my book no new information but it made the information in my head easier to comprehend. I walked down the stairs and over to the big double doors that left the mansion and pushed one open before stepping out of the way. "Bye."

"What? You just expect me to leave."

"Well yeah, you seemed to have every intention to before I saved your life." My father scoffed "what are you talking about?"

"I wasn't passed out when you and Jack had your little 'conversation' and I heard you say your son isn't here so either you're stupid and blind or you'd planned to disown the both of us." I heard a snort from Toby who had walked in to see this confrontation. "Damn son!" he muttered as he walked over to the couch to watch. "So before you can have the chance of wanting to disown me _or_ Jack you can leave and we will disown _you_." This whole time I hadn't bothered to look up from my book and my tone hadn't changed from its calm tone. "Excuse me!? I raised you!"

"Doesn't make you a good person." Toby snorted loudly. "Shit! Dude just get out now! You can't fight that!"

"Thank you Toby can handle this." I closed my book and held it at my side. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret _I_ am now a being of immeasurable power who knows shit that people have killed for and will continue to kill for. _Jack_ is a demon cannibal that could rip you in half like you are wet tissue paper. If that damn cult had done the ritual correctly jack would be a full demon with no morals and the ability to wipe out entire cities…in a day…because he can. Toby, Masky _and_ Hoodie are immortal beings that have been training for so hard for so long could kick your ass in their sleep. Slender is a being that literally feeds off human souls! That's right human souls! Korbyn is literally the only other person here besides me who haven't killed anyone. Why the fuck do you think it's a good idea for you to stay here?" he was silent for a moment and I could hear Toby dying of laughter on the couch. "Because…you're my son." I scoffed "no I am not. Now get out." I said shoving him out the door. "Go do whatever adult human's do when they lose both their son because they were an asshole. I have a new life I have to sort out." He walked out the door slightly out of acceptance but mostly because he was too shocked to resist. "And yes Jack is gay; he has been since he hit puberty if you didn't notice you really are blind." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Yup, that's how it ends.


End file.
